


The Siren Call of Your Arms

by KelpieChaos



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, or well something like them, quite literally lol, technically this is king of bel route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: It was the last day of the lock-down, and time was running out. Only a few more Bel demons stood in their way. The next on their list? Jezebel. Kazuya could only hope that this battle would go smoother than the ones against the previous Bels.
Relationships: Protagonist (Devil Survivor)/Jezebel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	The Siren Call of Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/gifts).



> Title from: <https://youtu.be/MupxjiO5l-8>

Naoya had explained how they were getting into Amane's mind, but, to tell the truth, Kazuya hadn't really been paying attention. Something about COMPS and thought energy and really he had been more worried about fighting yet another Bel.

He kinda regretted that now.

Jezebel manifested with fire and scornful laughter, accompanied by the alarmed shouts of Atsuro and Kaido, and all Kazuya could think was that she looked like something from his most shameful midnight wanks. It was the haughty smirk across her lips in one bud while painted nails clicked against stone from two others. And the long, thin stamen tentacles that twisted around her.

"Come on, Kaz, let's go!"

Atsuro bumping into his shoulder as he ran past knocked him out of his thoughts. Right. Battle. Of course she had summoned demons too while he was distracted. The others had spread out to each side of the flaming lake, but honestly? Fuck it. He could handle a bit of fire. That Decarabia wouldn't kill itself and it was the shortest path to Jezebel.

As the demons fell, the lake licked sparks across him and heat bloomed and, okay, maybe this was a little hotter than Kazuya had really been expecting. He could still handle it though. Brigid had media, it was fine.

What was less fine was suddenly being dragged upside-down into the air by his ankle. Even better, Kazuya realized he had dropped his COMP into the lake as he was flipped. Fucking fantastic.

Twisting, he tried to figure out what had caught him.

It was one of Jezebel's stamen-tentacles. He almost couldn't believe that something so thin was strong enough to hold him like he was nothing. As it moved and twisted around his leg, it left a shimmer of purple pollen on his clothes. It was pretty, in the 'please don't let that be poisonous' kind of way.

"Well, look what I've caught!" Jezebel's voice echoed from somewhere below him as her face moved to look him in the eye. The flower of it was almost as tall as he was, her eyes large enough he couldn't look at both at the same time. "Oh, you've collected a nice bit of power! I'll take that for Master Belberith...but first I think I'll have some fun. You were so easy to catch after all!"

Kazuya had just enough time to start wondering what she meant before another stamen reached out to wind around his wrists. A third wrapped around his free knee. They pulled him upright, stretched him out until he ached with it, spread out in the air. One of her hands pushed under his shirt.

Fuck her hand was big. It spanned the entire width of his body, the blunt nails of two fingers catching his nipples in bright bites of pleasure-pain before dragging across the soft skin of his stomach. Kazuya gasped, panting as buzzing heat grew where she touched him.

He could hear the others shout, but their voices were so far away. Jezebel's murmuring was so much closer, so much more entrancing.

"That's right, let the pollen do its work. You want this don't you? You can't lie to me."

Kazuya shuddered, writhing in the stamens' grasp just to feel them twist tighter around him. Jezebel traced barely there circles on his chest with one hand as the other settled between his legs, pressed against his cock hard enough to punch out a whine from his throat. He shook his head, no and not yet mixing in his thoughts until he didn't know which one he meant.

"Oh, is the little Bel not convinced? Here, let me help," Jezebel cooed, laughter in the lines of her eyes.

A thicker stamen wrapped itself around his neck. It pulsed, cutting his breath off in quick bursts, as the tip pushed past his lips. It settled heavy on his tongue, and Kazuya could taste the thick pollen it was coated with. It was sharp, almost spicy, and he couldn't help but swallow around it. The sharpness dragged down his throat, blooming where the stamen touched him, before it settled in his gut.

Distantly, he was glad he was still clothed, if only so the others couldn't see just how hard he was. More immediately, as fire shot through his blood and he shook with the noises he wanted to make and couldn't through the stamen around his throat cutting off his air, all he could think was how he couldn't stand that Jezebel wasn't touching him more.

As if she heard his thoughts, Jezebel laughed and ripped his shirt open. Stamens curled across the exposed skin, decorated him with more of her purple pollen. His skin gleamed with sweat and the glitter of the pollen where it stuck to him. A stamen twisted up each arm, ripping his long-sleeve completely off. It fluttered to the molten lake below him. As the fire consumed it, Kazuya's attention was caught by the others. Naoya was standing back, focused on doing something with his COMP. Mari was by Amane while Asturo and Kaido attacked Jezebel.

Jezebel paid them as much attention as one would dust. She slid a hand down the back of his underwear, shoved them and his pants down to his knees. Stamens wrapped around his thighs as the ones around his ankle and knees pulled the rest of his clothes off him.

Naked and wrapped up in tentacles may have been a wet dream of his a time or two, but he'd never thought it would actually happen. He shuddered as the stamens writhed across his skin, pressing unevenly into him and leaving burning trails of thick pollen. Kazuya panted hitched noises as they played with him, as they plucked his nipples and trailed along his ribs, as they teased the hollows of his hips and traced the crease of his thighs. He barely noticed being repositioned, tugged and turned until he was bent over nothing with his knees wide open and arms still pulled over his head.

Large thumbs spread his ass. Hot air blew across the newly exposed skin. Distantly, Kazuya heard the sound that stuttered out of him as something hot and wet dragged over his hole. It did it again, and again, lapping over his ass like the thin skin there was ice cream. He felt himself shaking, pulling at the stamens holding him spread out, but it was like those sensations belonged to someone else's body with how overwhelming Jezebel's tongue on him was. His brain was melting under her siege.

The tip of her tongue caught on his rim, the sudden pressure-pull- _openess_ forcing a barked moan out of him. Around his throat, the stamen tightened, cutting off his breath and restricting his noises to choked grunts. Jezebel tongued his hole again, used the tip to push and prod at the muscle until he went limp from lack of air and surfeit of sensation. The stamen loosened, then tightened again halfway through his desperate gasp. Dizzy with half-gotten air, he felt it loosen again, writhing against his skin for the quickest of seconds before cutting him off again, keeping him trapped between being able to breathe and being suffocated in pleasure.

He shook under the dual attack, heightened by the other stamens ceaselessly shifting over his skin. Kazuya could feel her stretch him out, could feel her tongue inside him deeper and deeper as she forced his hole to give way. Her saliva was thick and molten as it stuck to his skin, dripping down his balls and layering inside him with each curling shove of her tongue.

A stamen pushed at the sensitive skin between his legs, and the shout punched out of him was cut off in a sharp click as he was choked. It rubbed at the skin, irregular pressure against the base of his balls and sliding up and down his skin.

Something wet dripped down his face - sweat, tears, saliva, he didn't know, was past caring - as the stamen shoved into him, stretching him beyond pain or pleasure before Jezebel let her tongue slip out of him. He sobbed soundlessly as the stamen twisted inside him, thickening around itself and dragging along his walls. It thrust in, pulled back and thrust deeper, glancing against his prostate in teasing then direct motions. Slowly it built up a harsh tempo, pushing so deep and hard inside him he was gagging on it past the massaging clench of the stamen choking him.

Jezebel's hand curled around his hip, his cock between two fingers while a third pressed against his balls and the thin skin behind them. The stamen continued its rough pace inside him, shoving him into her hand with every thrust. He felt like a rowboat caught in an open sea storm, tossed around and drowning in the overwhelming liquid pleasure burning through him. Dizzy black spots clouded his vision as the one around his throat tightened again. His blood pounded as he weakly struggled; for breath, for more, to get away or closer he didn't know, couldn't tell through the thorned sensations ripping down his nerves.

Wet lapped at his stretched hole, traced up his spine then back down to where the stamen was fucking him. He felt a broken whine tear out of him as her lips dragged across his skin. Fingers spread his ass wider, exposed him fully. Her tongue traced the stretched circle of his hole as her stamen fucked him. It flicked along one side then the other, sending shocks of hypersensitivity up his spine counterpoint to the thudding of his heart and the thrusting of her stamen.

The tension built higher, tighter, low in his hips and thick in his stomach. He shuddered in her grasp, jolting towards into her hand with near spasms as he was driven closer and closer to the edge. He pulled fretfully on his wrists as he sobbed, half vocalized words tripping off his tongue. Kazuya heard, felt, Jezebel laugh, the honey of her words searing as it rolled across his skin, but he had no idea what she said. Her mouth trailed off to the side, pressed a kiss to the curve of his ass.

She bit him and ground down on his prostate at the same time. Kazuya's breath stopped, his eyes clenched shut so tight he could see lights as the sharp pain and deep pressure shredded him, body seizing as he came harder than he'd ever imagined possible. She didn't let up, milking him for every bit of too much sensation until he felt like he was falling.

Arms covered in loose cotton caught him and, oh, he had been falling, hadn't he? Darkness swallowed him for a moment, and then he was laying on soft grass, his head in someone's lap. One of their hands was threading through his hair as the other traced down his cheek to his throat, and he made a soft sound as their fingers pressed into what felt like fantastic bruises. They shushed him and pulled his blanket over him more, the sparkling, soothing feeling of a diarama flowing over him. He curled his fingers loosely into his blanket and let the familiar scent of metal and sun-warmed fields lull him.

As worn out as he was, Kazuya still couldn't help but notice a new shifting heat running through him. It twisted through his veins with a sharp, aggressive pulse before it died down, a sensation slowly becoming familiar.

One final thought tripped through his mind before Kazuya passed out.

He'd be dreaming of Jezebel until he died.


End file.
